Athena/Quotes
As an NPC in Borderlands *"How can I be of service?" *"Is your mission accomplished?" *"I need a briefing." *"There you are. Good." *"We've got work to do." *"What's the sitrep?" *"What's the situation?" *"Dismissed!" *"What are you waiting for? Get going." ECHO Recordings Personal Recording Jack: "So, that's the offer. I know you're a certified "badass" and everything, but I need to know you're not gonna run out on me before the job's through." Athena: "If you hire me, you aren't paying for another merc with a gun. You're paying for decades of experience. You're paying for professionalism. You're paying for loyalty to the mission above all else." Jack: "Yeah? That what you told General Knoxx?" Athena: "Loyal to the mission is one thing. Loyal to people is something else." Wise Owl *1st ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "I told you idiots, we don't need Assassins here. There's nobody on this spinning stinknugget of a planet you couldn't just kill with a heavy rock and a can-do attitude. Athena and the rest of her lady-ninjas would be better served on a planet where the air doesn't taste like armpit sweat." *2nd ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "Eh... Ignore my last message. The Assassins might actually be kinda useful. Athena's girls cleared out the roads around T-Bone junction -- didn't leave one bandit standing. She asked permission to look for somebody named "Jess" in the villages nearby, which I granted. Seems like a nice enough kid... which, given what I hear you guys do to the Assassins when they're children, is pretty damn impressive." *3rd ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "Athena smiled today. It was kinda creepy. She got back from a recon around 0300, said she had a good lead on this "Jess" chick she'd been looking for. I just kinda grunted at her, but she wouldn't stop talkin'. All excited. Said they were sisters or something. Said she'd been looking for her since she was a kid. Said that they'd escape Pandora together once she found her. Like I said, nice enough kid. Don't screw her over or I'll be pissed." *4th ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "You assholes. What the hell did she do to you to deserve THAT? You order a code 64 on a village knowing full well her sister LIVED THERE? For hell's sake, she took out her own sister in all the confusion because you ordered thermal's only! You had to tie up that one last loose end just to keep her in the corp? So that's what happens when you know too much to leave, but you're too good at your job to die. When she realized what she'd done, she, uh -- she got a little stabby. She's in the brig now. Probably ship her back to Atlas HQ tomorrow. God, I hate this place." Main Story During Welcome to Helios * "This is Athena, reporting in." (introducing herself to Jack) During Lost Legion Invasion * "Who's that woman?" ( first hearing Zarpedon) * "I've never seen a creature like that. What was it?" (asking about the Mysterious Guardian) * "What's this "Moonshot Cannon" we're heading towards?" (After Jack says they're heading to the Moonshot Cannon) * "Will we survive that?" (After Jack explains what the Moonshot Cannon is) * "Roger." (After Jacks says to watch your step when entering the Moonshot Cylinder) * "I'm in, Jack." (After entering the Moonshot Cylinder) * "Roger. I'll find a way to save Helios. You won't have died in vain. If you die." (After Jack suggest leaving Athena behind on Helios) * "You're staying? You'll likely die." (After Jack suggest to be left behind on Helios) * "Does this container have restrains or...--it does not. Sarcastically great" (Before entering the Moonshot container) * "I'm Athena" (introducing herself to Janey Springs) * "We need to take back Helios station but we can't until we take down a jamming signal somewhere on this moon." (Explaining to Janey why they're on Elpis) During Tales from Elpis * "Not enough plot." (Finding Janey's first story Echo) * "Dark, yet satisfying rhyming scheme." (finding Janey's second story echo) * "Please, do not." (when Janey says she will write a new story about how they killed an evil fire monster) During Land Among the Stars * '"'I'm sorry?" (After Janey asks to Athena to help her making inspirational posters) * "Uhhh..." (when Janey first tells her to say something inspirational) * "Uh, they sky's the limit? or something?" (inspirational saying after first using the Jump Pad) * "Um..always hit what you aim at? (after shooting both targets while airborne) * "Athena, out" (Saying something "badass" after slamming on the Pressure Pad) During Marooned * "Zarpedon?" (When Janey mentions Zarpedon) * "Why are we killing Deadlift again?" (when asking why Janey wants him dead) * "...is there anything else or..." (After Janey says Deadlift is kind of a dick) * "snicker sorry." (after Zarpedon introduces herself) * "Tell that to the people you murdered on Helios" (After Zarpedon advises they leave Elpis) * "Sorry?" (after Janey suggests that they be the fuse) * "That sounds unsafe" (After Janey explains how to be the fuse) * "No, I had help. Wonder where they're all now?" (After Janey Springs asks her about taking down Atlas) During Follow Your Heart * "Need you to sign for a package" (after the scav asks what they are doing on Deadlift's turf) * "I question the strategy of posting images of myself in the lair of my enemies" (after putting up the first poster) * "Hm. That does look intimidating" (after putting up the second poster) * "That picture's...not bad at all" (After putting up the third poster) * "I have to admit, i look pretty cool!" (After putting up the fourth poster) * "Awwwww" (After putting up the fifth poster) During Last Requests * "Of course" (accepting Captain Thorson's request) * "Captain Thorson says you're a dick" (Telling Nel he is a dick) During Torgue-o!, Torgue-o! * "What? I, I'm going to keep shooting things...and focus on that exclusively" (After Janey tells Athena of her extremely sexy scar on her belly) * "The way's blocked." (When arriving at the building with the light reactor) During Systems Jammed * "I'm uh--Uh...thank you?" (after Janey tells Athena she's pretty) * "Are you f**king serious!? (when Custom-Bot asks for the entry papers) * "What the f**k!? (after Custom-Bot issues her a ticket) * "Woah!" (when the elevator to the Merriff's office suddenly starts to go down) * "Hello again. Hyperion are losing Helios to Dahl--we need to stop the signal that's jamming their systems (asking Roland and Lilith for help) * What's that mean? (after Lillith says "too many tentacles") * "Hello again Moxxie. Jack sent me" (greeting Moxxie) * "Dahl soldiers took down Helios's defenses with a jamming signal. We need to find that signal and shut it down" (asking Moxxie for help) * "I got these Moonstones from Moxxie--says she's got some transmitters for collection" (first meeting Crazy Earl) * "A what?" (when Moxxie asks her to find a Relay Drive Gearbox) * "The signal's coming from...Crisis Scar" (after triangulating the jamming signal) * "Moxxie?" (seeing Moxxie without her make-up for the first time) * "Sorry" (seeing Moxxie's surprise after being discovered) * "The Meriff locked down the town. Do you know any other way out?" (explaning to Moxxie what she wants) * Um...I promise (promising Moxxie not to tell anyone about her secret) During Bunch of Ice Holes * "Sounds cool. That pun was not intentional. I apologize" (agreeing to get special ice for Nurse Nina) During A New Direction * "What the--" (after first witnessing Zarpedon fire the Eye of Helios) * "What's wrong with this gate" (After Scavtrap suggests she use the side gate) * "Arrr." (giving the password to enter the side gate) * "The signal's off" (After destroying the signal relays jamming Helios's defenses) * "Sounds like the Merriff" (telling Jack who is trying to contact the now deceased RedBelly) * "I'm not torturing anyone for you, Jack" (when jack suggests having a talk with the Merriff) * "The Merriff's elevator is still sealed, remember" (reminding Jack that they still can't access the Merriff's office) * "Could we use that recording of the Merriff talking to the Geisha Bot? We could use it to blackmail our way in" (suggesting that they use the recording) * "This man has no shred of honor" (after the Merriff tries to give an excuse when Moxxie broadcasts the recording of him) During Wherefore Art thou * "Killing Myron sounds like the most efficient course of action" (After being told how crazy Myron is) * "Sure. Sounds like a worthwhile mission" (agreeing to help Deidre) During Nothing Is Never An Option * "Looks like you lost out this time but thanks for the pointer" (talking to Janey After Amelia says she will leave before more scavs arrive) During Grinders * "Hope this has all been worth it" (Just before using the Grinder for the first time) During Intelligences of the Artificial Persuasion * "That Laser just keeps on coming!" (witnessing the laser being fired after leaving the Merriff's office) * "Um...Hello" (greeting Pickle) * "Still worth a shot" (after Pickle explains it won't be easy to retrieve the military AI) * "Got a plan B, kid?" (after the bridge is retracted) * "Nope" (after being asked if she is afraid of heights) * "Stop giving the enemy tactical advice!" (After Pickle suggests the Bosun send better men) * "Sorry, my mission is to retrieve a military AI (refusing to help the Skipper) * "I'm not comfortable with this, but...okay" (agreeing to help the Skipper) * "Nothing I can't handle" (after the Skipper warns that the Bosun will throw a lot of his men at them) * "You promised me a military AI core. What's it's location?" (after meeting the Skipper) During Boomshakalaka * "Uh." (witnessing Dunks jump high enough to break Elpis's gravitational pull) During Space Slam * "That was my practice shot" (if the player fails the slam dunk) * "Just hard work, you know. Just practice and hard work. I was out there on the courts everyday taking it to the hole and it finally paid off" (when being interviewed after achieving the slam dunk) During The Secret Chamber * "sigh Figures" (after the security program for Zarpedon's secret room asks for a voice identification) During Rough Love * "Nurse Nina wanted me to give these to you. (After giving Meat head the gifts) * "Nurse Nina's been watching you. She wanted me to give you these. (After giving Drongo Bones the gifts) * "Aw, that's...sweet?" (Talking to Timber Logwood post-mission) During Home delivery * "It is none of my business." (After Sir Hammerlock asks if you have any issues with the mission) During Wiping The Slate * "This feels pretty far from professional" (once when Jack first tells her of his plan to erase the Merriff and once more when Jack asks her to get the Merriff's statue's head) * "I never leave a mission unfinished. And i have to admit, I'm curious to hear what he had to say" (after Jack tells her to destroy the Merriff's third personal Echo recording without listening to it) * "I don't really get where this is going." (After Jack tells her to head to the rocket in town) During Let's Build a Robot Army * "Fine, but for a military grade AI, that was sloppy" (when the Skipper, now known as Felicity, fails to stop the security program from activating the turrets) * "We're a little behind schedule but on top of the mission" (when Jack asks how the robot army mission is going) * "Here goes nothing!" (using the Jump Pad for the first time to gain access to the Dahl factory) * "Jack, you know this guy?" (After Gladstone says he works in the R & D section of Hyperion) * "Brand new weapon for a brand new war" (after picking up the prototype eye for the Constructor) * "Is this what we're building" (after seeing the body of the Constructor) * "Sorry Felicity, the moon can't wait" (after Jack tells Felicity there isn't enough time to copy her) During Home Sweet Home * "Don't understand the question. Heading to objective now" (When Jack asks her if she is alright after seeing the station is in good shape) * "A Claptrap shop?" (seeing the Claptrap shop) * "--I need to get into Jack's office" (interrupting the claptrap's introduction) * "That wasn't the door i needed open" (When the claptrap accidentally opens the wrong door and unleashes some Dahl troops) * "You're kidding me" (when the claptrap says he has to start over the process) * "Uh-huh. Sure" (when the claptrap tells her he is moving to another console and she should follow him) * "DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" (After the Claptrap hesitates to integrate with the door to Jack's Office) * "sarcastically Noted" (After the Claptrap says it's dying) * "The Claptrap died" (informing Jack of the claptrap's fate) * "Good!" (After Jack says he will kill all the Claptraps) During An Urgent Message * "Uhhh..." (when the security program for Professor Nakayama asks for an authorization) * "Screw it" (after the security program asks for her serial number and rank) * "No" (after Nakayama asks for someone to hold him) During Handsome AI * "Jack, why are you the best?" (first interview question) * "Do you have a family? A wife? Children? (second interview question) * "Describe your childhood" (third interview question) * "How would you like to die?" (Final interview question) During Paint Job * "Professor Nakayama wants you to paint an image of Jack" (asking the claptrap to paint jack) * "You have my pity" (after Nakayama says he and Jack will be together forever) During Kill Meg * "It's Athena" (after Nakayama asks who is at the door) * "No" (after Nakayama asks if they are friends) During Hot Head * "Jack wants you to calm down" (asking the angry Hyperion worker to calm down) * "Don't worry. I'm cool" (freezing the Hyperion worker) During Boarding Party * "Wise General Knoxx. Shame he had to die" (After hearing the Jack's echo recording of her) * "Sounds like vault hunter material to me (after hearing Jack's echo recording of Nisha) * "He should have destroyed that thing when he had the chance" (after hearing Jack's echo recording of Claptrap) * "Never been one for cyber enhancements. Machines can fail. Swords can't" (after hearing Jack's echo recording of Wilhelm) During Voice Over * "Stop them from tinkering with your AI. Understood" (accepting the mission to save the announcer from the Dahl pranksters) * "Roger, acquiring books" (agreeing to find books for the announcer) * "An Anthology of Classic Literature. This'll do" (finding one of the books for the announcer) During Science and Violence * "You don't need to apologize so much" (telling Gladstone he doesn't need to apologize so often) * "These things can cloak?" (After first seeing the Stalkers' cloaking ability) * "See ya" (saying goodbye to Dr Langois) * "Got your teddy bear. Coming back now" (after retrieving the teddy bear for the scientist) * "So...you dropped your keys?" (after the scientist tells her he can't escaped because he dropped his keys) * "Is that a portable cloaking device?" (after seeing the scientist uncloak a secret exit) * "Why am I not surprised?" (when the scientist drops the cloaking device) * "Roland" (Greeting Roland at Jack's office) * "Hope this has all been worth it" (before giving Jack the cloaking device)) * "Oh my god" (After seeing Jack shoot the scientists out of the airlock) * "Those people were frightened, they would've have done nothing" (After Jack explains that the scientists could have turned on them) During It Ain't Rocket Surgery * "Stalkers don't have wings" (after the rocket scientist asks her to retrieve stalker wings) * "You're not actually a scientist, are you?" (after launching the third rocket and seeing that it is heading for the scientist's house) During Infinite Loop * What's going on here? I need weaponry and you two are holding up production" (questioning the two Claptraps) During Fresh Air * "I should probably close that window" (After witnessing the scientist getting sucked out into space when he tried to open the window) * "That was eventful" (After Dr Spara says she will pay Athena) During Lab 19 * "Is that a tentacle?" (after listening to the dead scientist's echo warning of a monster) * "That's an ominous thing to say" (after listening to the second dead scientist's echo) * "What's behind that curtain" (investigating the entrance to Lab 19) * "What's this lab for?" (entering Lab 19) * "That wasn't so difficult" (solving the puzzle to reveal the tiny clone of the Destroyer) * "It's very small" (seeing how tiny the Destroyer clone is) During Watch Your Step * "Not really. Jack just murdered...what does it matter. We're close to completing the mission" (when Janey asks Athena if she is alright after leaving Jack's office) * I, um, thanks. for checking on me (When Janey says she doesn't like seeing Athena sad) * "I'm fine. what now? (When Jack asks if she is alright after Zarpedon blows up the path to the Eye of Helios) During To The Moon * "Would you like to be shot out of a cannon at several hundred miles per hour?" (trying to convince the Dahl defector to enter the container) * "Does this button do something?" (using the hologram pizza to trick the defector?) During Eye To Eye * "A laser powerful enough to crack the moon. What powers it?" (Entering the Eye of Helios command center) * "I hate this place" (if the player fails to shoot the first blue coolant) * "Damn. It" ( if the player fails to shoot the second blue coolant) * "Damn it!" (if the player fails to shoot the final blue coolant) * "You're kidding me" (After Jack says they have to get pass the electrical convergence field) * "What the hell is that?" (After seeing the Destroyer's eye) * "Uhh..." (After Moxxie explains how to shut down the Destroyer's eye technically) * "Roger" (When Moxxie simplifies her explanation of how to shut down the Destroyer's eye) * "The eye's reacting" (after injecting the eye with an overdose of slag for the first time) * "Maybe later, right now...I've got a job to finish" (After Janey tells Athena she owes Athena a drink for taking out the eye) During Red, Then Dead * "No" (refusing to get the echos for Tassiter) * "Fine" (agreeing to get the echos from Tassiter once he threatens her family) * "These aren't very incriminating" (After collecting all three echo logs) During Things That Go Boom * "Weyo" (When the malfunctioning loader says "boom, boom, boom") During Picking Up The Pieces * "Found part of the iris. It...doesn't look good" (after finding the second part of the eye) * "I don't think--" (after Jack tells her to suture the pieces of the eye) During In Perfect Hibernation * "Uhh, yeah" (during Lazlo's ranting) During Trouble with Space Hurps * "Something's wrong" (When Lazlo asks if she is ok) During Eradicate! * It's attacking us! (when Clap-lek first attacks her) * "You are very rude." (When Tassiter insults them) * "Hell with it, I'm destroying this thing." (after Clap-lek says kill all Vault Hunters) During The Beginning of the End * "I don't kill people who aren't shooting at me" (if the player chooses to spare the surrendered Dahl soldier) * "I'm sorry" (after Jack's mocking If the player chooses to kill the surrendered Dahl soldier) * "Jack, we can just rush to the vault--we don't have to fight the gunship" (After Jack orders her to kill RK5) * "He's losing it" (after Jack rants about not killing people) * "Are you sure you want me to keep going?" (After defeating RK5) * "sarcastically Oh, great." (After Jack says all she has to do now is kill The Sentinel) During Don't Shoot The Messenger * "I'm sorry to report Hanna's dead." (Telling Zarpedon's daughter of Hanna's fate) During DAHL Combat Training: Round 1 * "Umm. What?" (after hearing the announcer and its weird talking) During DAHL Combat Training: Round 5 * "I've come this far and i don't intend to stop now" (when the announcer taunts her) The Claptastic Voyage During Enter the Claptrap * "I can do that." (After Handsome Jack tells you that you're going to be digitized) * "Now what?" (After stepping into the digistruct pad) * "Ahhh!" (After the digistruct pad is activated) * "Where does THAT lead? (After a giant door appeared) * "So, where we going?" (After picking up the admin password) * "Sounds simple enough -- apart from the "inside his mind" part." (After Handsome Jack tells you how to get the H-Source) * "Well, this should be interesting." (Inside Claptrap's mind) * "Uh. Hello?" (Meeting Claptrap's consciousness) * "Uhh, I just wanna hand in this admin password and collect the H-Source thing. (To SYS_ADMIN) * "Excuse me -- what?" (After SYS_ADMIN destroys the admin password) During File Search Gameplay Raising Kinetic Aspis * "Get behind me!" * "Flail against my shield!" * "Bring it!" * "Defensive stance!" * "My shield will not fail me." * "Aspis, protect me!" * "Do your worst!" * "Nothing can get through my shield." * "Get ready!" * "Just keep shooting, fools!" * "Braced and ready!" * "Sheild up!" * "Raising sheild!" * "Aspis, shield me!" * "Just try it!" * "You cannot harm me!" * "Sheild deployed!" * "I welcome your attack, fool!" * "Sheild activated!" * "Defend and protect!" * "Defensive posture!" * "Sheild energized!" Using Blood Rush * "Yeaaaah!" * laughter * "Get out here and face me!" * "FACE ME!" * "Taste my wrath!" * "Doom awaits!" * "Eat cold steel!" Spotting a Badass enemy * "Incoming badass!" * "Warning: incoming badass!" * "Badass coming this way!" * "Badass! Get read!" * "Badass incoming!" * "Watch out! Badass!" * "Badass! Eyes front!" * "Heads up! Badass!" * "Badass!" * "Ready yourself! Badass headed our way!" Killing a Badass enemy * "Yeah! Took out a badass!" * "Scratch one badass." * "Badass, out." Killing multiple enemies * "Should've thought twice!" * "I'm invincible!" * "I've got enough for everyone." * "And another one's gone." * "Hah! Try and take me, will ya!?" * "Another amateur bites the dust!" * "That's another one!" * "Another notch on my belt." Destroying an enemy vehicle * "Enjoy the walk home!" * "Don't expect a ride from me!" Freezing an enemy * "Freezed!" sic * "Aww. Chilly?" * "Freezed 'em!" sic * "Icing on the cake." * "Shatter that enemy!" * "I'm putting you on ice." * "Time to break the ice." * "Freeze! I love humor!" * "Chill out." * "Ahh, refreshing." * "Froze that one." * "He's not going anywhere." Achieving a critical hit * "Boom!" * "ha ha HA!" * "Ouchie!" * "Did anyone see that?" * "There's no coming back from that!" Killing an enemy with a critical hit * "Talk about overkill." * "Impressive!" * "You're outta here!" * "Swish!" * "I love a good dismemberment." Throwing a grenade *"Throwing grenade!" *"Grenade out!" *"Grenade!" *"Catch!" *"Chew this!" *"Here's somethin' for ya!" *"Surprise!" *"Have a grenade!" *"Grenade away!" *"Grenade out going!" Out of ammo *"I'm out of ammo! *"I've run dry!" *"Zero ammo here!" *"I'm dry!" *"I need ammo!" *"Damn, I'm out of ammo!" *"I need ammunition!" *"Anyone got ammo?" *"I'm out - need more ammo!" *"Damn it, no more ammo!" Being crippled * "Gotta finish the job..." * "YOU die next..." * "I'm taking you out first!" * "Come over here so I can kill you!" * "Come on! COME ON!" * "I've got plenty of gas in the tank" * "I will not fall here!" Getting a second wind * "I'm back and ready for more!" * "Back for more!" * "You can't get rid of me that easily!" * "I'm not going down that easily!" * "Who's next?" * "That the best you got!?" * "I can take anything!" * "I'm back!" * "Can't keep me down!" * "Where was I?" * "Defeats just not an option!" * "Back and ready for action!" Joining another player's game * "Let's do this by the book...just kidding." * "Watch my back, I'll watch yours." * "Let's move out!" * "I've got your back." * "Ready when you are." * "Athena out." Reviving an ally * "There's no coming back." * "On your feet, soldier!" * "I didn't say you could die." * "No time for rest, there's still work to be done!" * "Get back into the fight, soldier!" * "Back into the fray!" * "I need you back in action!" * "Get back on your feet!" * "Let me help!" * "Back into the fight! No rest for you!" * "There's still enemies to kill!" Revived by ally *"Thanks." *"Thanks, but let's keep this between us." *"Appreciate the help." *"Don't tell anyone about this." *"Let's not talk about this again, but thanks." *"I owe you one." *"Got it bit interseting there. Thanks." *"Thanks for the assist." Using a Fast Travel while another player is in a menu * "Let's get going." * "I'm armed and ready." * "Time to move out!" * "I've got everything I need, let's go." * "I'm itching for action, people. Let's go!" Spotting health * "Anyone need health?" * "Health! Over here!" * "Health!" * "There's health here! * "Some health over here!" Spotting Blue or rarer loot * "Come. To. Mama." * "Yes! Awesome loot!" * "That's some quality work, right there." * "Sweet, sweet loot." * "That's quality loot." * "Nice weaponry." Issuing a duel challenge * "I will snap you like a twig!" * "Let's do this!" * "Prepare to be humiliated!" * "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" * "Bring your a-game!" Teammate accepts duel challenge * "Haha! Oh, you serious?" * "Remember, this was your call." * "A challenge?" * "You're challenging me?" * "You want to take me on?" Winning a duel *"Pretty inevitable I'm afraid." *"You fought well... for an amatuer." *"Take this as a character-building experience." *"Don't feel bad for losing to me... well, maybe a little bad." *"The sweet taste of inevitable victory." Tying a duel *"A draw? Kind of dull." *"A tie? How boring." *"Looks like we're evenly matched." *"Few can fight me to a draw. Congrats." *"A draw? I didn't expect that." Losing a duel * "Brave. I'll give you that." * "Nicely done. You've got some moves." * "You win. This time." * "That was... unexpected." * "I'm done. Good fight." Crashing into vehicle * "Watch it, idiot!" * "Watch where you're going!" * "Step aside!" * "Watch out!" * "Make way!" * "That was totally your fault!" Hitting an enemy with your vehicle * "Oops." * "Ha ha." Swapping vehicle seats * "Switch with me!" * "Let's swap seats!" * "Let's switch places!" * "Give me your seat!" * "Swap places with me!" Ally-specific Quotes * "Nisha's got that crazy look in her eye!" (when Nisha uses Showdown) * "Nisha's ready to kill!" (when Nisha uses Showdown) * "You're enjoying this too much." (when Nisha uses Showdown) * "Do NOT screw this up." (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "Stop trying to help!" (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "Ughhhh..." (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "You're still here?" (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "Thanks for the air support, Wilhelm." (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) * "That's right Jack, keep them confused!" (when Jack uses Expendable Assets) * "How many of you are there?" (when Jack uses Expendable Assets) * "Good one!" (when Aurelia uses Cold As Ice) * "Wise decision!" (when Aurelia uses Cold As Ice) Completing a challenge * "Challenge? It's sweet they called it that." * "All to easy." * "My training helped there." * "That wasn't so hard." * "Done and dusted." Taking damage * "So... cold..." (Cryo damage) * "I'm icing up here!" (Cryo damage) * "Damn, it's cold..." (Cryo damage) * Nearly...frozen (Cyro damage) * "Turning into... an icicle..." (Cryo damage) * "I can feel it in my bones..." (Cryo damage) * "Must... find... air!" (Out of oxygen) * "Gotta... find some O2..." (Out of oxygen) * "Can't... breathe..." (Out of oxygen) Leveling Up * "I live, I learn, I rule." * "Yes, the training pays off!" * "No guts, no glory!" * "I'm getting better... as usual!" * "Better and better!" * "Time for a promotion!" Comparing items *"Hmm... which one?" *"Let me see." *"A tough decision." *"A hard choice to make." *"Let's take a look here." Looking at the map *"Curse this blasted map." *"Time to check my position." *"Need to recce my location." *"Location check in." *"A true warrior is never lost. Just... confused." Looking at the skill tree with a skill point to spend *"Hmm..." *"Time to hone my skills." *"Let's get dangerous." *"A warrior survives by their skill." *"So much to learn." Idle * "I can see why people hate this standing around thing. It's boring" * "Yawn..." * "I wanna get moving here..." * "Feels like my boots are stuck to the ground." * "Standing around here helps nobody." * "There's a definite lack of shooting things going on." * "I'm a woman of action, not indecision." * humming * "There's a definate lack of shooting things going on." * "Just like in the military. Hurry up and wait." * "Times like this I find myself remembering past comrades lost in the unforgiving heat of combat, but that's probably because I'm bored." Using a jumpad/Jumping in a vehicle *"Airtime!" * "Yee-Haw!" * "Yes!" * "Woo!" ru:Афина/Реплики Category:Transcripts